Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda
Finaliści losują swoich pomocników aby pomogli im podczas finału. Podczas wyzwania, gospodarz aby ubarwić finał, pokazuje pomocnikom pewne nagrania, które sprawiają, że pomocnicy, odwracają się od swoich finalistów i przesadzają im w dotarciu do mety na czas, a jeśli to im się uda, otrzymają pół miliona na głowę. Ostatecznie jeden finalista wygrywa nagrodę i kilka osób odlatuje z Wyspy, lecz jedna zostaje. Fabuła thumb|left|210px|Shawn i Sky zostają obudzeni przez klakson Chrisa. Na początku odcinka, Sky próbuje zasnąć, a Shawn ćwiczy spanie z otwartymi oczami. Gdy Shawn spada z drzewa, a Sky wreszcie udaje się zasnąć, Chris trąbi klaksonem, ku przerażeniu obu finalistów. Gdy finaliści stawili się na miejscu, Chris mówi, ze będą mogli wybrać jednego z byłych zawodników jako pomocnika. W pokoju zwierzeń, Sky mówi, że chciałaby Jasmine jako pomocnika, lecz wie, że jest blisko z Shawnem i raczej nie pomoże jej wygrać. Shawn następnie wymienia wszystkich zawodników pod względem ich siły fizycznej i dodaje, że każdy z byłych zawodników byłby w porządku z wyjątkiem Leonarda. Chris jednak ujawnia, że zawodnicy będą losować, a nie wybierać pomocników. Jako pierwszy losować zaczął Shawn. Gdy wylosował Jasmine jako pomocnika był szczęśliwy, ponieważ ponownie się z nią spotka. Gdy Sky losowała, za pierwszym razem trafiła na Dave'a ale nie była tym faktem zadowolona ponieważ ich ostatnie spotkanie nie należało do najlepszych i zaczęła losować jeszcze raz i jak na ironię, ponownie go wylosowała. Gdy Dave i Jasmine przylatują, Shawn rzuca się w ramiona Jasmine, mówiąc, że od razu wybrał ją przy pierwszym losowaniu. Gdy Dave pyta się Sky, czy ona też od razu go wybrała, Chris specjalnie niszczy uczucia Dave'a, mówiąc mu, że Sky natrafiła na niego za pierwszym razem. Następnie go odrzuciła i wylosowała po raz drugi. Wtedy Sky całuje Dave'a i chce mieć go za pomocnika, mówiąc, że nie mogła z nim być podczas rywalizacji, gdyż chciała się skupić na wygranej, co podnosi Dave'a na duchu. Zarówno Shawn i Sky wydają się być szczęśliwi ze swoją drugą połówką i rozpoczynają finał. thumb|right|210px|Dave i Sky zjeżdżają z góry. Pierwsze zadanie polegało na zjechaniu z góry śnieżnej przy pomocy nart. Jasmine jechała na nartach, a Shawn siedział jej na barana. Podczas zjazdu Jasmine natykała się na kule śniegu, lecz się przez nie przebijała, co sprawiło, że zamarzła. Widząc to, Dave również próbuje się przebić ze Sky przez kulę śniegu tak jak Jasmine, lecz mu się to nie udaje. Oboje wówczas wyskoczyli z kuli śniegu jak z rampy, co kończy się ostatecznie tym że utknęli w kuli śnieżnej. Gdy Sky zauważa mechanicznego kota z Gorączka Scarlett, prowokuje go, by spalił kulę śniegu. Kot wtedy zieje ogniem uwalniając Dave'a i Sky, lecz również spala włosy Dave'owi. Następnie zawodnicy musieli przejść przez głębokie błoto. Jedna osoba musiała być pod błotem z rurką do oddychania, a druga wejść jej na barana. Jasmine zgadza się, by to ona szła pod błotem, a Shawn wszedł jej na barana dopóki nie przypomniała sobie o swojej klaustrofobii, co sprawiło, że zaczęła panikować i iść w przeciwnym kierunku. Gdy Sky i Jasmine wpadają na siebie, Dave i Shawn zaczęli się bić. Chrisowi jednak nie podobała się ich walka, mówiąc, ze jest "nudna" i uruchomił Misia Nurka w wersji 3.0. Ten wpada z jet-packiem do błota, powodując, że cała czwórka znalazła się na powierzchni. thumb|left|210px|Dave jest zły gdy dowiaduje się, że Sky ma już chłopaka. Po chwili Chris postanawia zrobić krótką przerwę, gdzie pokazuje pomocnikom pewne nagrania. Jasmine pokazuje on nagranie, jak Shawn w pokoju zwierzeń wyśmiewa się z jej planu wydania pieniędzy i że nie chce się z nią dzielić wygraną. Dave'owi pokazuje taśmę przesłuchań Sky, w której ta mówi, że jeśli dostanie się do programu to będzie tęsknić za swoim chłopakiem Keithem. To powoduje, że zarówno Jasmine jest zła na Shawna, jak i Dave na Sky. Chris daje im wtedy joysticki, do kontrolowania wyspą. Jeśli uda im się zatrzymać finalistów, przed dojściem do mety w ciągu 10 minut, to oboje wygrają 1.000.000$, które podzielą pół na pół. thumb|right|210px|Zarówno Shawn i Sky chcą wygrać za wszelką cenę. Shawn i Sky chcą wygrać za wszelką cenę. Oboje muszą unikać przeszkód takich ja spadające drzewa, silny wiatr, czy też wyrzucania na nich drzewo-rakiet, a wszystko to jest wywoływane przez Dave'a i Jasmine. Dave jest zadowolony, gdy utrudnia Sky zdobycie pieniędzy, mówiąc, że jak zdobędzie pół miliona to spali go na oczach Sky. Po chwili Dave tworzy górę pod nogami finalistów, co sprawia, że nie mogą dalej iść. Shawn jest mimo to zadowolony, że Jasmine wygra pieniądze. Jednakże Sky mówi, że "to jest nie fair" i zaczyna tupać nogą, co sprawia, że góra się zapada, a finaliści turlają się do mety. Dave jest zadowolony z krzywdy jaką wyrządza finalistom, ale Jasmine już nie i martwi się o Shawna. Zakończenie Shawna thumb|left|210px|Shawn wygrywa sezon w jego zakończeniu. Gdy czas minął, Chris gratuluje pomocnikom wygranej mówiąc "zemsta jest słodka". Po chwili jednak ze śniegu wyłania się ręka Shawna. Wówczas Jasmine pobiegła w jego kierunku chcąc mu pomóc, a Dave krzyczy z powodu, że przegrał. Gdy Szef chciał wyciągnąć Shawna ze śniegu, Jasmine powala go na ziemie i sama go wyciąga. Wtedy Shawn przeprasza Jasmine, lecz po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że wygrał, co sprawia, że był w szoku. Shawn proponuje Jasmine podział pieniędzy po czym ta go całuje co oznacza, ze mu wybaczyła. Szef, Chris, finaliści i Jasmine opuszczają wyspę. Chris zakańcza wówczas sezon, po czym uświadamia sobie, że o kimś zapomnieli. Wówczas Dave jest widziany na wyspę zły za to, że przegrał, mówiąc, ze teraz może być już tylko lepiej dopóki nie słyszy ryku Misia Nurka stojącego tuż za nim. Zakończenie Sky thumb|right|210px|Sky wygrywa sezon w jej zakończeniu. Gdy Chris gratuluje pomocnikom wygranej, ze śniegu wyłania się ręka Sky. Wówczas Jasmine biegnie pomóc Shawn'owi, a Dave krzyczy ponieważ jego zemsta na Sky się nie powiodła. Szef wyciąga Sky ze śniegu. Gdy ta dowiaduje się, że wygrała była podekscytowana. Jasmine również wyciąga Shawna ze śniegu po czym go całuje, co oznacza, że mu wybaczyła. Szef, Chris, finaliści i Jasmine opuszczają wyspę. Chris zakańcza wówczas sezon, po czym uświadamia sobie, że o kimś zapomnieli. Wówczas Dave jest widziany zły na wyspie, że przegrał mówiąc, że teraz może być już tylko lepiej, dopóki nie słyszy ryku Misia Nurka stojącego tuż za nim. Obsada |-| Polska = *Byli uczestnicy pojawili się jako potencjalni pomocnicy na ekranie, lecz się nie odezwali. *Szef Hatchet pojawił się, lecz się nie odezwał. |-| Oryginalna = *Byli uczestnicy pojawili się jako potencjalni pomocnicy na ekranie, lecz się nie odezwali. *Szef Hatchet pojawił się, lecz się nie odezwał. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Sky (7x), Shawn (6x), Dave, Jasmine (4x) i Chris (2x). *Taśma przesłuchań Sky jest widoczna po raz pierwszy w tym odcinku, ale tylko jej kawałek. **To sprawia, że Shawn jest jedynym zawodnikiem trzeciej obsady, który nie ma taśmy przesłuchań. *Sky jest pierwszą dziewczyną, która wygrała sezon Totalnej Porażki w Kanadzie. *To pierwszy raz, kiedy Kanada ma dwóch możliwych zwycięzców: Sky wygrała na angielskiej antenie, a Shawn wygrał na francuskiej antenie. *Wszyscy zawodnicy, których zdjęcia są zatrzymane są wyjątkowe w porównaniu do innych, którzy mają proste zdjęcia głów z uśmiechem. **Na zdjęciu Jasmine, ma ona robaka w ustach, nawiązane do jej wyzwania w Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły. **Sugar pozuje na zdjęciu. **Na zdjęciu Dave'a, siedzi on z podkurczonymi nogami i płacze z Trzy strefy i niemowlę. *Postrzeganie Shawna na wcześniej wyeliminowanej sile zawodników w oparciu o ich fizyczne możliwości. W kolejności od najlepszej do najgorszej: **Jasmine **Rodney **Dave **Samey **Topher **Scarlett **Amy **Max **Beardo **Sugar ***Nie wspomina o Elli, ale twierdzi, że Leonard jest najsłabszy i jedynym, którego nie chciałby jako pomocnika. Ciągłości *Wydarzenia z Gorączka Scarlett są wielokrotnie wspominane podczas finału: **Chris wyjaśnia, że Scarlett włamała się do systemu komputerowego wyspy, co spowodowało zmianę aranżacji krajobrazu wyspy. **Dave jest jedynym obecnym zawodnikiem, który nie znał prawdy o Wyspie Pahkitew przed tym odcinkiem ponieważ opuścił program zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim wyspa zwariowała. **Kot ziejący ogniem, którego Sky nazwała "Koto-botem", również powraca. **Główny komputer wyspy, który jest wyłączony po wydarzeniach z Gorączka Scarlett, zostaje przywrócony do stanu operacyjnego, aby umożliwić pomocnikom manipulowanie krajobrazem i pogodą wyspy za pomocą joysticlów w celu powstrzymania finalistów od przekroczenia linii mety. **Drzewo-rakiety (które Scarlett wystrzeliła na Chrisa) pojawiają się ponownie. *To już drugi finał w którym pomocnicy finalistów, mają szansę na wygranie miliona. Pierwszy taki finał miał miejsce w Zrujnowany finał. Chris stwierdził jednak, że pomocnicy podzielą milion dolarów, dając każdemu pięćset tysięcy dolarów, jeśli zdołają powstrzymać finalistów od przekroczenia linii mety w ciągu dziesięciominutowego limitu czasu. *Jest to drugi finał, w którym nie pojawia się cała obsada sezonu. Pierwszy to Zrujnowany finał. *To już trzeci finał, w którym dwie pary odgrywają znaczącą rolę. **Pierwszy taki finał był w Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, z Izzy i Owenem oraz Gwen i Trentem a drugi był w Zrujnowany finał, z Alejandro i Heather oraz Mike'em i Zoey. *Po raz trzeci Chris pokazał klipy z pokoju zwierzeń zawodników, aby wzbudzić emocje między innymi. **Poprzednio miało to miejsce w Mów mi wujku i Wyścig w Amazonii. *Po raz drugi Dave został wykorzystany jako sanie. Pierwszy raz w Trzy strefy i niemowlę. *Jest to trzeci finał w Polsce w którym pokazano oba zakończenia. Pozostałe to: Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Aloha, Finał! a później Milion sposobów, by stracić milion dolarów. Odniesienia *Tytuł tego odcinka jest podobny do dziewiątego odcinka Survivor: Guatemala, "Secrets and Lies i Idol Surprise". Nawiązuje również do wzorca, w którym Chris mówi w rymach podczas podsumowań odcinka. Błędy *Chris stwierdza na początku odcinka, że Shawn lub Sky zostaną wystrzeleni z armaty przed końcem odcinka, ale odcinek kończy się tym że zarówno Shawn i Sky odlatują helikopterem wraz z Jasmine i Chrisem. Jednak mogło to po prostu oznaczać ich eliminacje. *Obraz Jasmine na monitorze jest inny, zanim Shawn go zatrzymał. *Kiedy Dave upada na śnieg zanim zostanie użyty jako sanie, kawałka jego butów brakuje. *Kiedy Sky i Dave są w śnieżnej kuli, brakuje kolczyka Sky na prawym uchu. *Mimo że Jasmine jest wyższa od Sky, Dave i Shawn są mniej więcej na tej samej wysokości w błocie. *Kiedy Dave uderza Shawna w dziurze błota, zarost Shawna znika. *Kiedy Shawn, Sky, Jasmine i Dave siadali, Dave jest widziany z włosami, mimo że już je stracił. Galeria |-| Ogólne = S05,2E13_Milion_dolarów.png|Milion dolarów który czeka na zwycięzce. Spanie z zamkniętymi oczami.png|Ani Shawn... Zaspana Sky.png|...ani Sky nie mogą zasnąć przed finałem. S05,2E13_Monitor.png|Chris wprowadza monitor, dzięki któremu, finaliści wybiorą pomocników. Pomocnik_Sugar.png|Sugar pojawia się na monitorze jako jeden z potencjalnych pomocników... S05,2E13_Yeew_Sugar.png|...powodując obrzydzenie zarówno Sky, jak i Shawna. S05,2E13_Shawn_i_moneta.png|Chris rzuca monetą, aby zdecydować, kto najpierw wybierze pomocnika. Shawn losuje pomocnika.png|Shawn jako pierwszy losuje... Pomocnik_Jasmine.png|...i trafia na Jasmine. Sky losuje pomocnika.png|Sky losuje pomocnika... Dave na ekranie.png|...i trafia na Dave'a. S05,2E13_Pomocnicy_w_helikopterze.png|Chinook sprowadza Dave'a i Jasmine na wyspę. Czy to nie słodkie.png|Shawn jest szczęśliwy widząc swoją partnerkę... Pomocnik Sky.png|...ale Sky nie jest. Ja i mój partner.png|Jasmine naśmiewa się z postawy Dave'a. Chris,_Dave_i_Sky.png|Chris przypomina Dave'owi, co zaszło między nim a Sky. Pocałunek Dava i Sky.png|Sky całuje Dave'a... Pogodzeni na którką chwile.png|...dając mu pewność siebie. S05,2E13_Zdezoriętowany_Dave.png|Dave jest zdezorientowany ponieważ nie wie o wydarzeniach z Gorączka Scarlett. Lodowy_klif.png|Wyzwanie polega na zejściu z góry... Dziura_błota.png|...przekroczeniu dziury błota... 3_kilometry_pola.png|...i na trzy kilometrowym biegu do mety. S05,2E13_Jasmine_i_Shawn_na_nartach.png|Jasmine pomaga Shawn'owi w wyzwaniu. S05,2E13_Zróbmy_to_samo.png|Dave podąża za tą samą taktyką co Jasmine. S05,2E13_Niewiem_czy_to_dobry_pomysł.png|Sky z początku uważa, że to nie jest dobry pomysł... S05,2E13-Sky i Dave na nartach.png|...ale Dave'owi udaje się ją przekonać że to dobry pomysł. S05,2E13_Nigdy_nas_nie_dogonią.jpg|Jasmine celebruje przewagą, którą ona i Shawn mają... S05,2E13_Nic_nie_widzię.png|...dopóki nie wpadli na kule śniegu. S05,2E13_Zdobędę_dziewczynę_a_ona_pieniądze.png|''"Zdobędę dziewczynę a ona pieniądze...dziwnie to brzmi."'' - Dave S05,2E13_I_z_górki.png|Dave i Sky zjeżdżają z górki śnieżnej... S05,2E13_Zamiana.png|...co kończy się kłopotami... S05,2E13_Daveboard.png|...naprawdę. Shawna i bałwan.png|Shawn i Jasmine... S05,2E13_Utknęliśmy.png|...oraz Dave i Sky zjechali z góry. Zlodowaciona Jasmine.png|Lodowata Jasmine wynurza się ze śniegu. S05,2E13_Koto-bot.png|Koto-bot pojawia się przy Dave'ie i Sky. S05,2E13_Sky_wkurza_koto-bota.png|Sky kpi z koto-bota... S05,2E13_Ziejący_ogniem_koto-bot.png|...aby ten do nich strzelił... Łysy Dave.png|...i ich uwolnił. S05,2E13_Po_co_ja_wybrałem_Jasmine.png|Shawn przypomina sobie o obietnicy, którą złożył Jasmine. Błotna kąpiel.png|Shawn i Jasmine wskakują do błotnej dziury. S05,2E13_Błoto!!!.png|Dave jest przerażony, faktem że musi wejść do dziury pełnej błota. Nurkowanie w błocie.jpg|Dave i Sky nurkują w błocie. Dawni przyjaciele ze sobą walczą.png|Dawni przyjaciele walczą ze sobą. S05E26 Wersja 3.0.png|Miś Nurek ponownie został odbudowany. S05,2E13_Czas_na_krótką_przerwę.png|Cała czwórka zostaje wyrzucona z błotnej dziury. Shawn kontra Sky.png|Sky kpi z Shawna i z jego zwierzeń w pokoju zwierzeń. Mój_chłopak_Keith.png|Sky wspomina swojego chłopaka Keitha w swojej taśmie przesłuchań. S05,2E13_Chris_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Chris już przestaje rozumieć sytuacje między Dave'em i Sky. Wsztrząśnięty_Dave.png|Dave osiąga nowy poziom szaleństwa. Nerwowa atmoswera.png|Shawn po raz kolejny traci zaufanie Jasmine do niego. Zniszczenie_XC.png|Dave odmawia przyjęcia przeprosin od Sky. Mam_zamiar_spalić_pół_miliona.png|Dave ma plan żeby spalić pieniądze na oczach Sky. Dave i Jasmine.png|Dave udaje, że podoba mu się pomysł Jasmine, by nastawić ją przeciwko finalistom. S05,2E13_Zemsta_i_współczucie.png|Dave lubi torturować Sky, podczas gdy Jasmine pokazuje troskę o Shawna. HaHaHa.png|Dave jest usatysfakcjonowany tym, że Sky już niedługo przegra. S05,2E13_Będziesz_mieć_pod_górkę.png|''"Będziesz mieć pod górkę."'' - Dave Nie_nie_i_nie.png|Podczas gdy Shawn pogodził się z tym że nie wygra miliona dolarów, Sky nie potrafi się z tym pogodzić. Za tobą morderca.png|Dave zostaje na wyspie z Misio Nurkiem. |-| Zakończenie Shawna = S05.2E13 Shawn wygrywa.png|Jasmine wyciąga Shawna ze śniegu w jego zakończeniu. S05E26 Shawn z walizką miliona.png|Shawn zostaje zwycięzcą. |-| Zakończenie Sky = Zwycięsca Sky.png|Sky zostaje wciągnięta przez Szefa Hatcheta w jej zakończeniu. S05,2E13_Czy_ja_wygrałam.png|Sky leży na noszach, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że właśnie wygrała. Ostatnia scena pomiędzy Shawnem a Jasmine.png|Jasmine wyciąga Shawna ze śniegu w zakończeniu Sky. Zakończenie 5,2 sezonu.png|Sky trzyma nagrodę pieniężną. |-| Błedy = S05,2E13_Jasmine_na_monitorze.png|Normalne zdjęcie Jasmine... Pomocnik Jasmine.png|...ale gdy ekran się zatrzymuje, zdjęcie Jasmine jest zupełnie inne. S05,2E13_Błąd_Dave's_-_jego_buty.png|Kawałka butów Dave'a brakuje. S05,2E13_Sky_bez_kolczyka.png|Sky nie ma kolczyka na prawym uchu. S05,2E13_Walka_w_błocie.png|Shawn nie ma zarostu gdy Dave go uderza. S05,2E13_Błąd_Dave'a_-_ma_włosy.png|Dave ma włosy mimo że kilka minut wcześniej je stracił. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew